boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1, Episode 10
Adu Du ordered Probe to steal BoBoiBoy's fan mails but Probe and Computer answered the fan mails in a honest way. Plot Episode 19 Adu Du ordered Probe to steal some Fan Mails of BoBoiBoy so his fans will not like him any more, since Adu Du went out to buy new clothes, Probe and Computer answered them instead. Question No.1 It's from Ali Kassim bin Ahmad Kassim, he is asking how BoBoiBoy is doing now as there is a school holiday. Probe said that BoBoiBoy went to Rintis Island to see his Granddad since it was a long time when they see each other. Question No.2 It's from Aramugam, he is wondering why Adu Du is so suprised when he finds out that there is Cocoa Power on Earth. The reason is because Cocoa Power has long disappeared from Planet Ata Tatiga 30,000 years ago because it was polluted like Earth but Adu Du and the rest of the aliens survived because they don't have a nose. Computer said that Cocoa power is the strongest source of energy which can activate a Ball of Power like Ochobot, but unlike him, Probe's activation is only using Pipe Water. Question No.3 It's from Ahmad Kassim bin Abu Kassim which is the father of Ali Kassim, his question is why Probe sometimes acts like crazy, according to the logical thinking of Probe, he is not really crazy all the time so he gave three things about Adu Du. * No.1 Humans eat Green looking things * No.2 Adu Du is a green-looking creature * No.3 Humans will eat green-looking things like Mister Boss Then Computer said that Probe is a Loyal Prototype Experimental Robot not built properly which is the reason why he acts crazy sometimes. Question No.4 It's from Ah Chong, who claimed himself as the Number 1 fan of BoBoiBoy. His first question is what are BoBoiBoy's Powers. Probe was wondering why he call himself as a no. 1 fan of Boboiboy but he didn't even know Boboiboy's powers. Probe said that BoBoiBoy has the Power Elements of: Lightning Wind Earth The second question is why Ochobot gave the power to BoBoiBoy instead of Adu Du Probe doesn't really know why but he only knows that Adu Du is always having bad dreams while sleeping, but Computer said that it was Tok Aba's Cocoa which activated him. He is asking if he can have presents but Probe ignored it. Ah Chong also drew fan arts of BoBoiBoy and Probe Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-16h36m17s162.png|BoBoiBoy in Highschool Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-22h08m45s31.png|BoBoiBoy eating Ice Cream Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-22h08m58s161.png|Teenage BoBoiBoy Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-16h36m34s71.png|BoBoiBoy Lightning Gambar Mackik Probe.png|Auntie Probe's Picture When Probe said that the Fan Art of Auntie Probe is Awesome, Computer said that he should continue reading Letters, but Probe teased her that he is jealous because she doesn't have a fan. Question No.5 It's from Shadowhunter 98, he is wondering why Adu Du and Probe are always losing, and thinks that BoBoiBoy and his friends doesn't have any weaknesses. Probe said that BoBoiBoy's Weaknesses is being Forgetful, while Computer said that Gopal is a Scaredy cat because he needs to be scared to gain powers. Ying's Weakness is when she sneeze, she will loose all her powers. Episode 20 Probe mentioned that if Ying sneeze again, she can regain her powers. They also showed Yaya and her Powers, Probe thought that Yaya doesn"t have any weaknesses but Computer said that Yaya's Weakness is that her Biscuits are horrible. To know her recipe, viewers must watch the next episode (Episode 21). Yaya's Biscuits ingredients: * Flour * Sugar * Chocolate Bar * Butter * Kurma Spices * Lemon Grass * Limeleaves * Cinnamon * Fresh White Goat Milk Question No.157 Probe and Computer said that Adudu wants Tok Aba's Cocoa because it has the greatest potential, Adu Du and Probe also used a disguise to trick Tok Aba (Episode 10), since they always fail on their attempts, Adu Du experimented the Cocoa of his own which he can use on Probe but all failed, he turned Probe into a : * Washing Machine (Episode 9) * Vacuum Cleaner * Oven * Cooking Pan * LPG Gas Container He also stated that Adu Du always force him to do household chores like sweeping the floor and making drinks, and when Adu Du is throwing his mug to him which makes him emotional but comforted by Computer. Question No.158 (The Question is about what happened to the Multi-Monster and Papa Zola) Probe said that after the Multi Monster helped BoBoiBoy and his friends escape from Adu Du's Spaceship (Episode 8), they started their own Community Colony in the Toxic Lake which can be found in the junk shop. Computer said that Papa Zola had to attend many interviews so he could find a new job : To be a Math teacher in Rintis Island Primary School (Episode 27), but his 1001 interviews failed, so he released a book callled : "1001 Interview Mistakes" Tip No.1 Don't Boss your Boss! Papa Zola asked Tauke, the Principal of Rintis Island Primary School, to what is his qualification to interview him. Tip No.2 Admitting Mistakes is not a Mistake! Tauke said that he should be the one that interviewing him Available now at Bookstores Question No.159 (The Question is from a unnamed mother who's so worried because of Gopal transforming things to Junk Foods) Probe said that Gopal changed his mind to transforming things to healthy foods because of what happened to his tooth in What Yaya Says. Question No.160 As Probe is about to read the next letter, the buzzer alarms which means that Adu Du is finished with his shopping and he will go back to the ship, (The Question is why are the episodes of BoBoiBoy are repeated over and over) Probe accidentally torn the paper and even catched a fire. Question No.161 (The Question is from Adam who's asking about the transformations of Earth and Wind BoBoiBoys after Lightning transformed to Thunderstorm) Computer said that Wind will turn into a Cyclone and Earth to Earthquake followed by a sneak peek of Season 1, Episode 11, after that she also said that there is a finale of the first season. Later, Probe and Computer were almost finished answering the mails when Adu Du suddenly arrived, he wa s shocked after he found out that Probe answered the mails honestly when he ordered Probe to be rude so BoBoiBoy's Fans will hate him, thinking quickly, Computer finds the last letter on the back and gave it to Adu Du. 2 Days Later.... Probe accepted a letter which he thought that is the Electricity Bill, but when Adu Du opened it, it was the letter that he answered 2 days ago, the worst thing that he find out is that Probe is the one that wrote to BoBoiBoy, Probe asked forgiveness but Adu Du scolded him. Informations * In one scene, there is a Blueprints of Probe, but according to the Magazine called "Adu Du meeting Probe", Adu Du rebuilt Probe and became his Loyal Prototype Sidekick. * The scene from Probe were activated by Pipe Water until Meet BoBoiBoy is cutted in TV3 but became a bonus scene in the Season Finale. * The old man that Papa Zola interviewed is Tauke. * It's impossible that Adu Du's Spaceship will have any Electricity Bill because it's just parking on Planet Earth and not connected to any wires. * This episode reveals that the English name of the true potential of BoBoiBoy Lightning is Thunderstorm. *The fourth wall was broken numerous times in this episode. **Yaya breaks the fourth wall as she speaks to the audience to not eat too much junkfoods. **Probe speaks to the audience "This message was brought to you by Yaya". **Computer says "You have to watch our next episode", referencing to World Biscuits Day. *When Probe was explaining about the Multi-Monster, you can hear the monster's voice in Team BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy's True Potentials This episode also revealed what is the name of the 3 BoBoiBoys potentials. * BoBoiBoy Lightning - Thunderstorm * BoBoiBoy Wind - Cyclone * BoBoiBoy Earth - Earthquake Trivia *Its revealed that Probe is one of BoBoiBoy's fans even though he is the sidekick of Adu Du. Cast * characters starting from the Multi-Monster and below are not credited. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes